


Apart

by jhoca



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Sokka, Creampie, Hand Jobs, I always want to be clever with them..., Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), I’m terrible at titles, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Nostalgia, Or that feeling of missing someone desperately? “Longing”??, Porn with Feelings, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, anyways this fic is, big sigh, but it's my fav thing lol, but there’s no good way to say “I miss you” as a title?, damn this fic is literally that tag, just watering the zukka crops, not really aged-up but more like they're 18-19 years old, sorry I've been awol for so long, there's no bottom sokka tag I'm laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/pseuds/jhoca
Summary: Zuko and Sokka are reunited years after Zuko became the Fire Lord and see how much they’ve grown up. Realizing how much they missed each other, they also realize how much they mean to each other, and that the time they spend together is precious. In order to make the most of what little time they have together, they overstep the boundaries of friendship as they cherish one another.(AKA: Zuko and Sokka haven’t seen each other in a long time, realize how much they’ve missed each other, and choose to spend their precious time together having sex)





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Fire Lord Zuko arrives in the South Pole in the beginning of the “North and South” comic trilogy
> 
> For those who haven’t read the comics following the events of ATLA, some context: “North and South” is the fifth installment, the whole Gaang reunites in the South Pole to help Southern Water Tribe efforts to rebuild in a rapidly developing industrialized society. Hakoda wants the help of the “more developed” Northern Water Tribe, but a lot of Southern Water Tribe folks are opposed to it and generally opposed to any foreign help (when they see Fire Lord Zuko and Earth King Kuei arrive), and some organized groups even plan a coup against Hakoda, like a resistance-type thing? This fic is set after Fire Lord Zuko arrives at the South Pole, but before any of the canon battles/drama
> 
> *Fun fact: the first things they say to each other in this fic are canon, from the official comic itself! The hug is real and it’s iconic and I cherish that one panel, it holds a special place in my heart. Actually, the whole beginning portion is basically canon, i.e. the things they say and do really happen, but…it’ll be obvious where it diverges from canon LOL
> 
> Anyway, by this point I’m going to say Zuko is 19 and Sokka is 18 (so they’re not minors for the purposes of this fic, okay), Katara is 16, Aang and Toph are 15 (YASSS that AGE UP WHAT A GLOW UP!!) pls read the comics, they’re online somewhere, just look them up and be careful of shady websites!! ofc support and buy the comics if you can!!
> 
> Talk zukka with me on [ tumblr](http://jhoca.tumblr.com/) (or on my [nsfw tumblr blog](http://jhoca-nsfw.tumblr.com/)), [twitter](https://twitter.com/jhocaaaa), or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jhocaaa/) :)

Zuko and Sokka never saw each other anymore.

Today was an exception. International affairs called for the help of foreign powers. And for the first time in a long time, the whole “Gaang” was reunited in the South Pole. As chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Hakoda sought to rebuild and strengthen the South with the help of their more developed Northern cousins and international powerhouses — the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Without the same resources or technology as their neighbors, international cooperation was the only way the South could compete in a rapidly developing industrialized society. Unfortunately, this proposition was met with a lot of resistance, as many proud members of the Southern Water Tribe opposed help from foreigners.

Nevertheless, the foreign leaders had agreed to meet in the South, green and red balloons flying overhead. Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka were already present and accounted for. The last to arrive was the Fire Lord, who emerged from his Fire Nation balloon flanked by bodyguards clad in red armor. Sokka happily volunteered to pick him up from the drop-off zone, where Southern Water Tribe protesters had gathered around the perimeter with signs telling foreigners they were not welcome.

Zuko heard a familiar voice calling his name in the distance, and an even more familiar wolftail. An almost nostalgic warmth bloomed in his chest at the sight, and he happily waved back at the figure running towards him. Zuko and Sokka greeted each other with a big hug, smiles on their faces.

“Sokka! Good to see you, buddy!” Zuko grinned.

“Thanks so much for coming!” Sokka smiled back.

Unable to ignore the locals’ cries of protests with their signs and raised voices, Zuko looked around in concern. “You sure we should be here? I don’t want to cause the South any more trouble.”

“Don’t worry about them.” Sokka reassured him, gesturing for Zuko and Earth King Kuei to follow him towards the city. As they walked, passing by crowds who yelled and chastised Sokka for protecting the foreigners, Sokka continued, seemingly unfazed. “They just need to see what we’re trying to do. Then they’ll get it.”

Following closely behind, Zuko nodded while Earth King Kuei clung to his bear Bosco.

“Come on.”

The South Pole was different from what Zuko remembered — it was bigger, more developed, and resembled its Northern counterpart. Zuko remembered the scattered igloos, the few huts, seeing only the elderly and maybe some children. Now, with the war over, time had given the South Pole a booming revival. The Water Tribe men and women who had once ventured off to war had returned, and now the South Pole was bustling with activity. Now, there were less igloos and more buildings, less trodden pathways and more roads and sidewalks, and more people to run the place.

They arrived at the newly established city hall, and the happy reunion continued when Sokka and Zuko entered the meeting room where Aang, Katara, and Toph were already seated at the table. A familiar nostalgia of their past adventures together flooded the room with warmth and pleasantries, greeting each other with smiles and laughter.

Now that they were a little older, a little wiser, and maybe a little more mature, they managed to settle into their seats and speak professionally about the South’s plans in their reconstruction efforts. Fire Lord Zuko eagerly offered his support on behalf of the Fire Nation, feeling indebted from the destruction they inflicted on the South in the past. Earth King Kuei and Toph offered resources, technology, and manpower.

The meeting ended well into the night, more progress and diplomacy to continue in the morning. For now, they were free to roam about, everyone heading off to tend to their own needs. Having only just arrived prior to the meeting, Zuko wasn’t sure where he was staying. In the Fire Nation, he was normally escorted everywhere by someone, typically a servant or attendant of some kind, with bodyguards at his sides.

Noticing the Fire Lord looking like a lost child, Sokka snorted and put his hand on his shoulder. “Let me show you around, Zuko.”

Relieved, Zuko sighed and followed Sokka around town. Even in the darkness, the new lampposts and buildings illuminated the place, like a magical little snowglobe come to life. The two arrived at an old igloo, almost a relic of the past. It was the igloo that belonged to Sokka and Katara’s grandmother, the same as it was a couple years ago, but expanded in the rear.

With a burst of excitement, Sokka smiled widely and tugged at Zuko’s arm. “You have to come inside. It’s so much bigger than it looks!”

As soon as they entered the igloo, they were immediately swallowed by the warmth of the room. A small fire was in the center, the walls adorned with tapestries and quilts, insulating the heat. A pot hung over the fire, and a chowder-like smell wafted from it. It was homey, small and endearing.

“Where’s your grandmother? I’d hate to impose,” Zuko said awkwardly. “I wasn’t exactly invited.”

“Hey, _ I _ invited you, Zuko.” Sokka answered. “Gran-gran likes to take baths at night, she says it relaxes her bones after a long day. Now come here, I want to show you something.”

Zuko followed Sokka through a door in the back, which led to the expansion to the igloo that didn’t exist previously. Sokka explained that Gran-gran and Hakoda had the place renovated along with the rest of the village. With Pakku living together with her now, and since Katara and Sokka were no longer children, a bigger place made the most sense. They used to share one small igloo, when it was only Sokka and Katara living with their grandmother, Hakoda sailing at sea for war. This was somewhat of a luxurious upgrade compared to what he and Katara were used to, but they were grateful for it.

There were a few doors leading to rooms that were all new additions to the home. One room belonged to Katara, one room for Gran-gran and Pakku, and one room for Sokka. Hakoda had a new igloo built for himself, a tiny one, basically a tent, as a temporary home while the reconstruction efforts for the whole tribe took priority.

Sokka was the most excited to show Zuko his room, with its own door and everything.

The door squeaked quietly as it opened to show a humble abode — a small fireplace built into the wall, hanging coats and blankets, a bed covered in quilts and furs. Toys and childish weapons, like slingshots and strings attached to rocks, were hanging in other parts of the room. Alongside them were Sokka’s old spears, clearly worn out and much too small for Sokka to use now, as well as fishing rods and other equipment. The floor was covered with a large pelt and other rugs that helped to insulate the heat.

Sokka’s grandmother had relocated his and Katara’s belongings once the South had begun its large-scale renovation. It was strange, how Sokka’s room had never actually been lived in before, but felt like it could belong to no one else but him. It even smelled faintly like him. Ocean water and warmth.

“Just a couple years ago, this room didn’t exist.” Sokka said incredulously, turning to Zuko with a smile. He paused for a moment, and then averted his gaze. “I never imagined I’d personally invite the Fire Lord into my home either.”

Zuko gave a small grin, “Yeah, we were far from friends back then.”

Remembering their first encounter, Zuko cringed at his original intentions to endanger innocent people for the Avatar, but then he remembered the one warrior who fought back with everything he had. Zuko smiled fondly at the memory of the one stubborn Water Tribe boy who was clearly in way over his head, trying his luck against the Fire Nation prince, who had years of professional training in all forms of battle. And how, after weeks and months of random encounters, facing Sokka dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior, for instance, they were suddenly fighting on the same side. Together, they had broken free from the most formidable Fire Nation prison, the Boiling Rock, sneaking around together, acting as guards together, playing cops-and-robbers when Zuko was caught and Sokka always snuck into his prison cell to whisper plans into his ears.

Memories of the Boiling Rock were always fraught with nostalgia, how the entire trip seemed to kick his relationship with Sokka into high gear, forcing them to work together and depend on each other. They shared so many small spaces, riding the balloon together, changing into guard uniforms together in a closet, strategizing together in the cooler and in Zuko’s prison cells. Risking eternal imprisonment, even losing their mode of transportation — the balloon they took with them destroyed on impact at their arrival — they only had each other.

Now Zuko was here, alone with him again. It felt like forever ago since the last time they were alone together, sharing the same space and breathing the same air.

Sokka sat down on his bed. He looked warm surrounded by all the blue and white blankets. There was a weird feeling bubbling inside of Zuko that made him want to hug Sokka and burrow under the blankets with him, but he brushed it off.

“A lot’s happened, I can’t believe it. Toph basically runs her own business — _ and _ her own metalbending school, Aang has those new Air Acolytes to mentor, and he and Katara are _ together _ ! Even my dad’s got a new girlfriend! When? How? And look at _ you! _” Sokka gestured to him with a cheeky grin on his face, bowing playfully. “Your flaming highness.”

“No need for formalities, Sokka.” Sheepish, Zuko shook his head and watched the tiny fire crackle in the fireplace. “You’ve grown up too.”

Zuko stole a glimpse at Sokka, his shoulders squared out under his blue coat, with an air of maturity under his goofy grin and sense of humor. No longer the scrawny teenager he once was, Sokka was taller and better built, his smile yielding much more patience and understanding.

Sokka patted the bed for Zuko to sit beside him. Zuko accepted the invitation and sat on his bed, where his heavy royal garb and armor immediately sank into the cushions and pulled him down with them. Zuko awkwardly had to adjust and readjust himself before finally getting comfortable among the blankets, clinging to the side of the bed as if he could get sucked back into the plush softness at any moment.

“You’re still that same awkward turtleduck on the inside, that’s a relief.” Sokka laughed, pulling some of the blankets away from Zuko, whose metallic armor and regal clothing seemed tense in the presence of soft fabrics.

Now that he wasn’t surrounded by these suffocating furs, Zuko could relax a little, and he gave another sheepish smile.

“Everyone’s growing up so fast.” Turning away, Sokka sighed, and the tone of his voice changed. “It makes me miss the days we were always running around, camping who knows where.”

Zuko watched the expression on Sokka’s face, how he stared into the flame and how its warm glow illuminated the wistful look in his eyes. “You’re talking like an old man, Sokka.”

Sokka pushed him playfully with his shoulder, a small smile on his lips.

“I just…miss it.”

Zuko said nothing, watching those blue eyes carefully. Zuko was broken from his reverie when those blue eyes tore away, returning to the fireplace. A few strands of Sokka’s hair fell loose from his wolftail, framing his face and sometimes getting in the way whenever he moved in the slightest. Zuko thought about brushing it away, just reaching out and tucking the loose hair behind his ear, but he didn’t. His heart pounded at the thought.

“Not the part where we had to eat leaves or sleep on rocks or fight for our lives almost every single day.” Pausing, their eyes met for a moment, before Sokka averted his gaze again. “I miss…being together all the time.”

“I miss it too.” Zuko admitted slowly, getting lost in the memories, comparing it to his current lifestyle and unrelenting duties as Fire Nation royalty. “Being the Fire Lord, it’s really formal and stuffy. I can never relax. Everyone looks at me with expectations, good and bad. I feel like I’m judged for everything I do and every decision I make.”

It was true. As a banished prince who now claimed the throne, putting an end to years of dedicated Fire Nation expansion in colonizing other lands, Zuko faced both praise and backlash for his actions. His rule was far more hesitant and considerate of others, which didn’t sit well with the court of aggressive advisors and generals that his father had appointed before him. As a fledgling ruler, Zuko still had much to learn, and no one to share his experiences with, ever since Mai had officially broken up with him during the first few months of his reign as Fire Lord. She felt that Zuko had grown apart from her, and even when she asked him to tell her what troubled him, he kept it all to himself.

Being the Fire Lord was a complicated job for Zuko. In the beginning, he suffered from a lot of pressure and anxiety, from his people and especially from his imprisoned father and sister. He tried to be strong, but his trust issues were an obstacle in forming close relationships, even driving away Mai, the one person with whom he thought he could be genuinely honest and intimate.

It was lonely.

“I always have to be reserved and composed as the Fire Lord, and I can’t talk freely. There are so many people who watch me, but they don’t care for me at all. They’re just waiting for me to make a mistake. It, it’s really…frustrating. I miss being honest and just telling people how I feel.” Zuko blurted, the truth spilling out all at once. His heart throbbed with the honesty, as if relieved of a heavy burden. “I miss being able to joke around with all of you, having fun, being carefree.”

The Fire Nation palace was ornate, an extravagant building with long corridors and fancy gardens, full of large double doors that led to mysterious places. As a child, Zuko had gotten lost countless times in the palace, getting an earful from his worried mother and a disapproving glare from his judgmental father.

It had never felt comfortable, and even now as the Fire Lord, it was just as regal and grand, but incredibly lonesome. There was no one he could confide in, his uncle happily serving tea in Ba Sing Se, and his friends all over the globe. The closest people to him now were his Kyoshi Warrior bodyguards, Suki and Ty Lee, both of whom he trusted to some extent, but for Zuko, confiding in them felt like a misuse of their titles. They were close to him because he hired them to be, and as his bodyguards, they shouldn’t have to be responsible for his woes.

“No one said being the Fire Lord would be this…”

_ Lonely? _

Zuko hesitated. “…this hard.”

The warmth of the fire was soothing, calming some of Zuko’s nerves. His heart pounded in his chest, in a flurry of candid emotion.

Sokka touched his arm, grabbing his attention.

“You’re a great Fire Lord, Zuko. You have to give yourself more credit. You put the needs of your people first. _ You care. _ Not just for your people, but for others too. It’s that respect, thoughtfulness, and fair judgment that makes you a benevolent ruler, a _ great _ ruler…Fire Lord.” Sokka smiled, and something in Zuko’s chest ached. “You’re the best one I know.”

There was no way Sokka could possibly understand his position, but he said this with such conviction and certainty, his reassuring words were enough to convince Zuko that maybe he really wasn’t disappointing anyone with his lack of experience. Like a beacon of hope, that smile was encouraging, uplifting, and it sent Zuko’s heart racing.

“It’s your chance at redemption, to make things right and bring peace to the world.” For a moment, Sokka trailed off marveling at Zuko’s long and complicated journey to the throne, filled with admiration. “It’s amazing, after everything you’ve been through…I’m glad you’re ruling the Fire Nation.”

“I never could have done it without you and everyone else,” Zuko chimed in, hoping to get out of the spotlight. “It was a group effort.”

“Sure, but…” There was a hint of a smile peeking at the corners of his lips. “Not everyone can say their best friend’s the Fire Lord.”

Zuko chuckled. “You’re very special, Sokka.”

“Um, I know it’s a little late for this now, but I never thanked you for coming with me to the Boiling Rock. I didn’t want you to come, but…you did anyway. I never wouldn’t have made it without your help.” Sokka continued and smiled fondly at the memory, a little too shy and embarrassed to meet Zuko’s gaze. If he hadn’t gone with him, they might have never become such close friends. “So, thank you.”

Realizing he had spaced out while staring, Zuko gulped nervously. He looked away and answered with a bashful smile, “I’m glad I went.”

As the room fell silent, with only the sound of the flame crackling in the fireplace, Zuko could feel his heart beating. He wondered if Sokka could hear it drumming away, ready to punch a hole through his chest at any moment.

“Can you imagine what it would’ve been like if you had joined us sooner?” Sokka offered another nostalgic smile. “It would’ve been nice to have you around earlier. It would’ve been more fun with you, we could’ve…hung out more.”

Sitting there, twiddling their thumbs, Zuko felt hyper aware of the distance between them. Sokka’s leg was touching his own, right there, on his bed. And hearing Sokka talk about their shared past and adventures together, it pulled at his heartstrings — at this delicate, sensitive organ feeling so tight inside his chest.

“I wish I’d known better, too.” Zuko replied honestly, feeling the heat between them, their shoulders brushing against one another. “I would’ve had more time to spend with you.”

It was a little hard to tell if Sokka was blushing, but he turned his head away slightly, and Zuko felt compelled to reach out and hold his face. He didn’t think much of it, just that he wished he could see his face, see his eyes. Inside his chest, Zuko’s heart ached and yearned desperately for something he didn’t understand, something he couldn’t quite grasp.

Just then, Sokka took a deep breath, pursing his lips. When he looked back at him, the look in his eyes was indescribable, foggy, full of emotion.

“I…missed you.” Sokka confessed.

Zuko wasn’t sure what compelled him to do what he did next, but something inside his aching chest squeezed tightly at Sokka’s voice and those blue eyes and how _ he missed him _ — Zuko — and something clicked.

His lips were on Sokka’s lips, a hand on the back of his neck, gently pulling him closer while he leaned forward. It was a modest kiss, only seconds long, but the tingling warmth between their lips was enticing, leaving a kind of heated buzz between them when they parted.

Zuko pulled away. “I missed you, too.”

A breath escaped Sokka’s lips, as if he had been holding it this whole time. Zuko watched the surprise in his face melt into relief and repose, as if that one kiss answered questions neither of them had answers to, as if realizing they had both been waiting for this — solace for their loneliness.

In silence, they looked into each other’s eyes. Neither of them questioned the kiss nor the taste of each other’s lips, while their eyes seemed to have a conversation on their own, blue melting into gold.

Sokka reached out and touched Zuko’s face, his fingers running carefully over the edge of his scar with a kind of curiosity and tenderness. Wherever he touched, it tingled, and Zuko felt his heart tightening inside his chest, getting drawn in once again. And then, just like that, they were in another kiss. This time, it was much deeper and slower, their mouths getting a taste of one another and cherishing the softness of the lips pressed against their own. Savoring every moment, their mouths opened slowly, giving entry and breathing each other in.

They parted for air, resting forehead to forehead, and it was silent for a long time.

Neither of them comment on the fact that they just kissed — _ again _ — as if it were natural for them to do that. As if, under some unspoken agreement, Zuko didn’t question whether or not Sokka was still in a committed relationship with Suki, and Sokka didn’t question why Zuko felt compelled to do that in the first place. Maybe it was because it seemed so fitting, it felt right at that moment, sitting beside each other, the mingling heat of their bodies against each other, talking about their past memories together and all the things that could’ve gone differently. It was as though, missing each other this badly, the absence and longing for each other had manifested into something pent up and deep, a feeling they couldn’t quite name.

“I’m glad you’re leading the Fire Nation, but it’s a bummer you can’t just come and go as you please.” Sokka said, breaking the silence with a light chuckle.

“Yeah,” Zuko agreed, grabbing the hands on his face. He looked earnestly into blue eyes, speaking quietly. “I would’ve come to see you more often.”

Hesitating, they went in for another kiss. They pulled each other closer, arms slipping and wrapping tightly around the other. Feeling the layers of thick fabrics protecting Sokka from the cold, it was incredibly soft to the touch, and Zuko sighed deeply, his hands searching for the warmth of his skin.

Neither of them thought to question this, their touches, their intimacy. All this time, they had grown up believing in a world where man and woman would always eventually end up together, that whatever they were doing now was to relieve this feeling of loneliness, emptiness. For Zuko, he wasn’t sure what he felt towards Sokka, except that he missed him terribly, and understanding that Sokka missed him too. There was some kind of gap or hole, from loneliness maybe, where his mind and his heart argued that this felt right, that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing.

Embracing in the mess of blankets on Sokka’s bed, they decided not to overthink their actions, focusing on how great it feels to be together again, how great it feels to touch, to hold one another. Zuko thought that Sokka looked better than he remembered, touching his warm skin, listening to his deep breaths and heartbeats. His hands slipped under Sokka’s blue coat, pulling it and exposing his torso.

The skin underneath was warm, especially against the inner fur lining of the coat. Zuko’s eyes raked over the sight, treasuring every bit of skin as his hands traced the lines of Sokka’s chest and abdomen. Sokka helped in between kisses, pulling the coat over his head and peeling the sleeves from his arms, going back for a kiss as soon as he was freed. The coat fell off the side of the bed, to be forgotten for the rest of the night.

Zuko’s armor proved to be the most troublesome, when neither of them could unbuckle it properly while their mouths were busy opening up to each other.

With a frustrated chuckle, Zuko grunted and pulled away. “Wait.”

As quickly as he could, Zuko took off the armor and unfastened his Fire Lord regalia, letting everything fall to the soft floor with a muffled thud. He threw off the shirts underneath, exposing his own sculpted torso and leaning in for another kiss. Eager to touch, their hands explored the shirtless bodies in front of them, breathing each other in as they kissed. Not a second passed where they weren’t touching, obsessively running their hands over one another.

Parting for air, Sokka sighed, “You’re hot wherever I touch you.”

Zuko breathed heavily, kissing the edge of his lips. “That’s because you’re touching me.”

Swallowed by the plush blankets, they leaned into one another, Zuko letting his weight fall over Sokka, who pulled him closer. They were obsessed with staying entangled in each other, as if any second they weren’t touching was an eternity apart. And they kissed, mouths breathing and drinking each other up, as if they couldn’t get enough, as though starved for it.

“I really missed you.” Zuko breathed against his neck, leaving a trail of kisses, tasting the salt of Sokka’s brown, sun-kissed skin. “The palace is awful by myself. It’s big and full of bad memories.”

Sokka’s hands were busy mapping the uncharted territory of Zuko’s chest, realizing how much they had both grown in the time they were apart. Taut muscles rippled tightly under Sokka’s fingertips, tracing every hard line and new scar of Zuko’s body, one that he knew was already pretty fit when they traveled together in the past. It was different though. They were both older, a bit tougher and a bit wiser, maybe. Before, they used to be scrawny, awkward teenagers who used the clouds as a poor excuse to engage in small talk, which more often than not ended in awkward silence and trained their eyes to avoid contact.

“I’m sorry,” Sokka apologized sheepishly, leaning in for a kiss that Zuko eagerly accepted. When Sokka pulled away, his arms tightened around Zuko’s shoulders. “You can always fill it with new memories. Happy ones. It’s your home.”

Zuko sighed and buried his face in the crook of Sokka’s neck, where the surface of his signature choker necklace felt cool against his face. He murmured quietly, “Happy memories…”

Sokka nodded, running his hands reassuringly across his back, feeling every groove of his spine.

“I...would be happier if you were there with me.” Zuko looked earnestly at him, a look of longing in his golden eyes.

Something squeezed inside Sokka’s chest, and they were drawn in for another kiss. “Don’t say stuff like that…I’ll seriously consider it.”

“I want you to.” Zuko admitted. “I wasn’t lying.”

A pause.

“You make me happy, Sokka.”

Something inside both of them strained, tightened, with the thought of being together. It was something they both knew they couldn’t do. Things were different now. They were adults — _ barely _ — but with the war over and the four nations just starting to rebuild their relationships, there was no time or opportunity for Zuko and Sokka to meet, with their own duties and responsibilities to their own countries. This right now was a rare occasion, a chance for them to be reunited, and it was only now that they realized how precious their time together was. Who knew when they would see each other next?

Sokka didn’t laugh like he usually would to brush off tension in a conversation, but instead pulled Zuko in a tight embrace, their heartbeats pounding eagerly against each other. In their silence they understood that whatever they said, whatever they wanted — being together — was an impossible dream. Somewhere far, far away, Suki was guarding the Fire Nation palace where Zuko’s uncle presided as temporary Fire Lord until his return.

Suki was far too understanding and too incredibly wonderful of a person to be upset with Sokka if he ever told her what they were doing right now. Well, of course she would be upset, but they were already in a long distance relationship, and they were bound to suffer from its consequences. In fact, since she and the Kyoshi Warriors were hired by Zuko to be bodyguards, Sokka rarely ever saw her too.

At this realization, he let out a heavy sigh. Sokka still had Katara, and family was the most important to him. He was just…lonely. Katara was with Aang, and even his father had a new girlfriend from the North. Where did that leave Sokka?

There was nothing wrong with not having a travel partner, he always told himself.

_ I would be happier if you were there with me. You make me happy, Sokka. _

“Stop saying such embarrassing things,” Sokka chuckled offhandedly, holding Zuko at a distance. “Or I’ll start thinking you mean it.”

Zuko didn’t answer.

Not with words, anyway. His eyes focused on blue ones, gold swirling with honesty. His brows furrowed, his gaze concentrated on Sokka, an unspoken conversation taking place between them. There was longing and passion in those blazing yellow eyes. There was a kind of loneliness there, telling of the life of the Fire Lord, restricted to diplomacy and politics, and no free will. “Fun” was not something he could afford to do, never a part of his itinerary. And travel was basically forbidden, unless to address issues of international conflict, which they had all agreed must be minimized as much as possible.

In response to the earnest look in Zuko’s eyes, Sokka sighed with resignation, a sad smile on his lips. “I know.”

_ They could never be together. _

Zuko leaned in for a kiss, slowly, their lips and mouths burning against each other. They both continued to undress, slipping out of their remaining clothes.

Eyes admired the body in front of them, gazes raking over taut muscles and hardened scars that had never been there before. Zuko was the first to move, his hands eagerly reaching out to touch Sokka, following every curve and dip of his body. His hands settled at his waist, fingers teasing along his sides as he slipped his hands around Sokka’s back, tingling along his spine. And then his hands touched Sokka’s backside, admiring the curves that resided there. With a soft squeeze, Zuko felt Sokka shudder into his touch, his lips curled into a ticklish smile.

Sokka tingled and burned wherever Zuko touched him. His own hands wandered down the length of Zuko’s body, appreciating his sculpted torso and abdomen, landing on the square hips at his waist. Sokka felt his heart beating as his hands continued further down, following the curve of muscles and the trail of small hairs that led him to his crotch.

Zuko groaned into their kiss as he felt Sokka’s hand wrap around him, holding him carefully, tenderly. Swallowing hard, an unknown intensity gripped Zuko and his heart pounded in his chest. No one had touched Zuko in so long, and the fact that Sokka was touching him, someone he missed dearly, someone he cared deeply about — it was sending all kinds of mixed signals to his head, rendering him frustratingly confused and feverish, but passionate all the same. Zuko tensed in Sokka’s hands, his cock throbbing, hard and tender.

With a heavy breath, Sokka stroked him gently, using his other hand to steady Zuko’s hips as they jerked into his hand. The action sent thrills down their bodies, Zuko sighing as he leaned in for a kiss, grinding into Sokka’s hand. And he was groaning into their kiss, lips vibrating against his own, whispering his name over and over again between gasps for air.

They had spent so much time together in the past, but never like this. Now that they were reunited, it felt all the more gratifying — the satisfaction of their union, emotional and physical. The feeling was almost overwhelming, as Zuko returned the favor and reached below, touching the fully erect length at Sokka’s crotch.

Sokka breathed heavily, gasping at the contact. Their eyes met again as their hands continued their slow movements, searching for the pleasure. They closed their eyes, focusing on finding the rhythm the other liked, their breaths catching on their different paces, the impatience and yearning. Longing for each other.

Their breaths quickened, bodies pressed flush against one another, as their pumping hands fell into different rhythms. Sweating and panting, Zuko opened his eyes to look at Sokka, enamored by the loose strands of hair stuck to his forehead and the way his mouth opened to let out an inarticulate cry. He shuddered, throwing his head back and exposing the curve of his neck, his pearly bone necklace still clinging around it. Zuko felt the spurt of his warmth between their bodies, feeling himself getting pushed over the edge at the sight, watching and feeling the pressure of their bodies rubbing against each other — Sokka’s voice, his taste, it was enough to drive Zuko off the edge, arching, against him.

And then, as if broken out of the reverie, the two slowly became self-aware of their sweat, the dampness of the covers, and the mingling wetness between their bodies. They separated, peeling away from each other and staring at the ceiling, cooling down from the heat of their passion. Breathing heavily, their eyes met, but neither spoke a word.

Instead, hesitant and shy, they leaned in for another kiss. This time it was chaste. Acknowledgement of their feelings and their relationship.

Something in Zuko’s chest squeezed tightly at their situation, his heart crumbling at the thought of returning to the lonesome lifestyles that awaited them once they were separated, oceans apart. He wanted to stay, to indulge in his own selfishness and passions, not to fall under the puppetry of bureaucracy once again. Zuko understood his duty to lead the Fire Nation was crucial to maintain the peace between the four nations, and it was a job he took very seriously, but the palace was his cage. When would the next reunion with his closest friends be?

When would he see Sokka again?

He smiled sadly at Sokka, who smiled softly back at him. A pained smile. Zuko made a small movement to grab his hand, wishing that the world would bring them together, despite all odds. Without each other, they were so alone, having no one to travel with, no one to hold. Hours of every day spent focused on politics, and no one to share them with.

Zuko pulled Sokka into another embrace, inhaling the hot and sweet air clinging to their slickened bodies. “I…want to stay like this. I’m afraid that once it ends, I might never see you again.”

Biting his lip, Sokka blinked slowly.

At a loss for words, Zuko didn’t know what else to say, and his eyes didn’t really know where to go, either. Zuko breathed deeply, overwhelmed by the expanse of Sokka’s lean body and his honest expressions, right in front of him. His eyes seemed to particularly like resting on the way his neck stretched perfectly from his jawline to his collarbone, how his necklace clasped around his neck, how the dim glow of the fire captured every line and slight curve of his body perfectly. Zuko wanted to kiss him all over, he wanted to leave marks, ones that could memorialize this night between them, as marks of proof, remembrance.

“Zuko,” he said his name almost inaudibly, barely a whisper, pulling him closer.

“I wish we’d spent more time together,” Zuko said regretfully. And then, with a dry laugh, he added, “Then I would have more memories to reminisce about.”

Sokka couldn’t resist a smile. “We definitely would have always been prepared to set up camp. Starting the campfire always took long, but you’re a natural.”

“Gee, thanks…” Zuko scoffed with every ounce of sarcasm and grinned back. “I’m glad you think I’m useful.”

“An invaluable member to the team.” Sokka assured, feeling Zuko’s hands holding him close.

Despite the lighthearted conversation, there was an underlying heartache at the one fact they were circling around — _ being together. _ Right now, chest to chest, their hearts were pounding almost as one, wishing desperately never to be separated. But they both knew this was just a fleeting moment in their lives, that at the break of dawn, they would return to the picture perfect image of friendship and chivalry. And once the South no longer needed the Fire Nation’s help, they would part ways once again.

Reminded of their separate futures, the two were desperate to distract themselves from their downcast thoughts.

Slowly, Sokka’s hand returned to Zuko’s crotch, wrapping around his half-hard, half-limp length once again. Inspired by the touch, Zuko gradually perked up and slowly began to rock his hips towards Sokka, over and over, trying to fend off that itching need to get off. He seemed desperate to do something, _ anything _, but at the same time, desperate to let Sokka do whatever he pleased.

Sokka threw one leg over and trapped Zuko’s length between his thighs, creating friction as he carefully rubbed his leg back and forth. Zuko gasped and tried to catch his breath, blood rushing straight to his crotch at the painfully delightful friction between Sokka’s legs, hardening his sensitive erection. Rubbing against Sokka’s sweaty, sticky body was all the motivation his arousal needed, it seemed, as Zuko once again stood at full mast.

Not a moment to waste, Sokka grabbed a pouch from the side table and squeezed out a thick liquid onto his hand before gesturing for Zuko to hold out his hand as well. Zuko raised an eyebrow in confusion but offered his hand anyways.

“It’s lubrication,” Sokka explained.

Zuko swallowed nervously, not fully comprehending the situation and a bit afraid to ask any further. The mysterious liquid was resting in the palm of his hand, an ominous consistency like melted candle wax, but somehow softer and lighter.

“Use it here.” Sokka continued, holding Zuko’s wrist and slowly directing it between his legs. Releasing his grip, he moved his hands around himself, spreading his own legs and reaching the crevice between his cheeks.

The realization made Zuko flush with embarrassment and arousal, his refreshed cock throbbing with hope and excitement. At first hesitantly, he dabbed a bit of it on his own member, flinching at first contact and then coating it generously with a layer that made it feel all slippery and unbelievably good. The slickness, a naughty feeling, rubbing it smooth across his length and covering every slightest dip and curve, was incredibly stimulating. At the same time, he watched Sokka’s fingers inserting themselves, pulling out and pushing in, one by one. He winced in the beginning, but he gradually eased into it as the walls of muscle squeezing around his fingers relaxed, stretching himself out.

Leisurely, Sokka wrapped his legs around Zuko — an invitation. Touching each other, they were all coy smiles and sly grins, teasing hands and caresses along their bodies. Rekindling the flame, Zuko rolled over Sokka as he scattered kisses around his neck and collarbone. There was that distinct taste of ocean water all over his body, relishing in the glisten of sweat on his beautiful skin.

Sokka used one hand to help align Zuko at his dutifully prepared hole, pressing the head against it. The sensitivity forced a loud groan out of Zuko, who shuddered helplessly at the contact, almost falling on Sokka. It was deliriously good, almost intoxicating, to feel that hot ring of slick skin pressed right against his cock. Zuko could blow his load right then and there, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head.

He was brought back by the feeling of Sokka’s arms around him, pulling him closer and closer, until Zuko was pushing inside. The ring of muscle immediately squeezed around Zuko and he shuddered with pleasure on top of Sokka, who stretched himself out on the bed, as if doing so would relieve the tightness of their connected bodies. Zuko watched him release a gasp of air, taking in short intakes of breath, every little reaction caused by the movements between their joined hips. When Zuko pushed, Sokka breathed deeply, tensing and tightening, his head thrown back and exposing the kiss marks Zuko had left all across his neck.

With a sharp breath, Zuko felt his stomach flipping as he slowly pressed forward, feeling every inch of Sokka clenching wonderfully around him. The ring of muscle hugged tightly around Zuko’s cock and he groaned, loudly, at how it felt to be inside, hot and wet and comfortably tight. Zuko found it more and more difficult to move, but at the same time he was so desperate and impatient to just pull out and ram back inside, over and over again. Zuko wanted everything — he missed Sokka so badly, he wanted to hold him tightly and never let go.

Pulling back, they both sighed at the momentary relief, until the next push and they shared the same breath, holding each other tightly as Zuko pushed and pulled. It was almost mechanical, testing the waters and careful not to hurt one another, wincing at the contact and moaning into each other.

Not knowing what to say, Zuko simply let Sokka’s body swallow him up, feeling every movement of those muscles around his cock, savoring the moment. He groaned and grunted Sokka’s name, leaning in for another kiss, deeper and deeper.

Sokka used his legs to pull Zuko back in, forcing his hips to snap back and lodging Zuko’s engorged cock back inside. A gasp escaped his mouth, adjusting to their shift in weight. Caving to the pleasure of the impact, Zuko shuddered and buried his face in the nook of Sokka’s neck, feeling the heat of his body, dizzy with the slippery tightness drawing him in from below.

Despite how dizzyingly warm Zuko felt, his hips began to move, ever so slightly, rocking back and forth. Zuko was slipping out and sliding back in, smoothly, and the two of them breathed deeply at the contact. It was almost painfully slow, but it felt amazing, cherishing the way their bodies were molding to the shape of the other, melting into each other.

Finding a good rhythm, Zuko chased after that pleasure high, riding and grinding into Sokka harder and faster. A quick pace, unrelenting, an insatiable drive that was pushing his hips into Sokka over and over again. Harder than before, Sokka grappled at Zuko’s shoulders, gripping hard enough to leave crescent marks where his nails dug into Zuko’s sweaty skin.

The way Sokka responded to everything Zuko did was everything he wanted and more, how Sokka moaned at specific times and at certain angles, how he tightened up and squeezed wonderfully around him. Zuko was memorizing everything that made Sokka feel good.

“Zuko,” Sokka breathed, lolling his head back and exposing that wonderful neck of his that Zuko admired. He saw the marks that had successfully stuck to his dark skin, and it made Zuko’s heart race, catching the half-lidded look of Sokka’s blue eyes, glossy with pleasure.

In their drunken heat, their breaths mingled in the stifling air, drops of sweat meeting and making tiny pools on Sokka’s chest, where they magnified Zuko’s kiss marks on his skin. Zuko trembled carrying himself over Sokka as he continued the motion, burying himself to the hilt, deeper and deeper inside, hard and fast.

It wasn’t enough this way, he thought, pulling one of Sokka’s legs over his shoulder and climbing over the other. In this position, Sokka lay more on his side, panting and panting as Zuko pushed and drove himself in, drilling into Sokka at a new angle that pulled a noise out of him, sweating deep into the sheets below as Zuko pushed deeper still.

The constant flickering between strained and relaxed expressions on Sokka’s face, his voice choking on gasps for air and yelps of surprise, it fueled Zuko’s passion and drive to keep going, almost mercilessly. This was the closest they could ever be, and perhaps the only time they would ever be this close — an upsetting thought — and Zuko groaned, pressing his lips against the leg he had thrown over his shoulder.

Zuko’s hands slid down Sokka’s legs, touching him gently and slowly, as if memorizing every part of him. Watching Sokka’s reactions to his thrusts, Zuko adjusted himself accordingly, wanting nothing more than to make him feel as much as possible and remember as much as possible. Zuko wanted to know what made Sokka feel good, he wanted to give him everything. And at the same time, he wanted it all to himself.

A hand returned to the revived arousal between Sokka’s legs, and the touch elicited a shocked gasp from Sokka’s parted lips, followed by a sigh of his name. Lingering for just a moment, Zuko timed his thrusts with his pumping hand around Sokka’s cock. Together they approached that edge, the peak of satisfaction and gratification, at his mercy, belonging to each other.

Sokka’s breaths shuddered from his lips, shaky and ragged, drowning in the pleasure of their union. His head rolled from one side to the other, as if trying to stay lucid in this intoxicating, stifling air, most of his hair already a loose mess out of his hair tie. Without thinking, Zuko reached out and brushed a few strands out of Sokka’s eyes, leaning in to kiss a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

Unable to contain himself, Sokka gasped and bit back a cry, his body rippling with pleasure and releasing stickiness onto his stomach and Zuko’s hand for the second time. The wetness across Sokka’s body, warm and slippery, drove a wildness out of Zuko as it overcame him.

All of a sudden, Zuko’s thrusts became quick and sporadic, pushing in as deep as he possibly could, sinking and losing himself inside. Zuko’s body trembled as it climbed that pleasure high, clinging to Sokka’s body as tightly as he could, lapping at Sokka’s mouth for another taste. His body shuddered with pleasure, the force of his semen rushing out all at once in a flood of intense relief. Sokka groaned with him, their mouths breathing heavily into each other, their bodies still joined at the hips. Zuko grunted, sighing with the release and the tight squeeze of the muscles clinging around his cock. In silence, apart from their heavy breaths and openmouthed kisses, their bodies relaxed from the intensity, melting into each other.

A new wave of stickiness and fatigue washed over them, Zuko losing his strength and falling limp over Sokka’s wet body. Between them, wetness was sliding down bellies and thighs, sticking to their sweaty skin. They both surrendered to their exhaustion, turning into puddles of pleasure, dirty fluids dripping all over the blankets and furs under their sweaty bodies. Delirious, time had all but vanished in their little world, just between them.

Blissed out, Zuko leaned in slowly and caught Sokka’s lips in his own, overwhelmed with feelings of affection and fatigue. They kissed slowly, savoring and appreciating one another. Zuko smiled into their kiss when he felt Sokka smiling against his lips, giggling against each other, and he could feel his chest tightening again.

They whispered to each other, tired but brimming with warmth.

“Zuko…” Sokka whispered, a gentle caress that sent chills down Zuko’s spine. There was a smile peeking at the corners of his lips. “You make me happy too.”

“Come to the palace, Sokka.” His breaths tickled the shells of Sokka’s ear. “There are plenty of rooms, and you can choose whichever room you like. There are so many stores and theaters, hundreds of teahouses to try and flavors to taste, you’ll never run out of fun things to do.”

“Zuko…”

“We have the best trained hawks. They can send letters in a matter of days. You can write to your family and have your letters delivered in less than a week.”

Sokka paused, biting his lip.

With a deep breath, Zuko sighed, a pain tightening in his chest. “Please…don’t leave me alone. I wish you would come with me. I can give you whatever you want.”

“I wish the same, Zuko.” Sokka let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head ruefully. The unavoidable realism and sense of practicality nagged at his thoughts, taking away the world Zuko described and replacing it with brutal honesty and rejection. For some reason, even when he wanted to entertain the idea and envision the fantasy, Sokka’s mind still refused to allow it. “It sounds like a wonderful and luxurious life, but I can’t accept. It’s just…a dream. We can’t.”

Stubbornly, Zuko continued, his eyes gleaming with hope and excitement from his imagination. “I wish you would come with me. In my chambers, my bed is massive and only reminds me how alone I am. I want to feel you in that bed with me.”

Just once, Sokka willed himself to indulge in the fantasy, to imagine it, at the very least. Reality would never allow it, but in their minds they were free to live out their dreams. And just this once, Sokka wanted to let go of his apprehensions and tendency to recoil with sarcastic comments and skepticism. His cynical mind had already taken hold of the fact that they could never truly be together, a fact that his cruelly honest thoughts loved to remind him. At least in the world of imagination, he could spend his whole life at Zuko’s side.

“You would like it there.” Zuko squeezed his hand.

Hesitantly, Sokka nodded and added to the delusions, trying to ignore the harsh reality and enjoy himself. “Maybe I can be your personal attendant. I’ll walk around everywhere with you, give you whatever you need.”

Zuko lit up at that, his eyes twinkling brightly with newfound excitement. “Yes, you would be _ perfect _ for the job. You’re the only one I trust to be at my side wherever I go, the only one I _ want _ by my side wherever I go.”

Flushing warm all over, Sokka felt his heart jump.

“After a long day, we’ll go into the baths together, wash each other.” Zuko said it quietly, his hand tracing Sokka’s lean body. “There are indoor baths, but there are outdoor baths, too — hot springs, fueled naturally by the volcano. It’s relaxing, and dipping in it feels incredible.”

“I’ll wash you here,” Sokka offered, his finger drawing lines down Zuko’s torso. “And here.”

His voice grew quieter as his hands moved further and further down, pausing at Zuko’s hips. His hands rubbed circles, comforting and coy, his blue eyes flickering back up to meet Zuko’s piercing gaze. Sokka felt his heart skip.

Swallowing hard, he focused his eyes on the muscles underneath his fingers, how Zuko’s royally pale and smooth skin stretched over broad shoulders. He had grown in the time they were apart, Zuko’s frame now much wider, filling out into a firm build. “You’ve changed a lot.”

“Mm?” Zuko was relaxed about it, but he took pleasure in Sokka’s fascination. “Where?”

“Here,” Sokka slowly touched his arm, eyeing the slight bulge of a curve, suggesting the upper arm strength that he possessed. “And here.”

Zuko stayed silent, his gaze focused on the look on Sokka’s face.

“And here,” Sokka continued, feeling the muscles on Zuko’s abdomen before roaming back up, his hands touching a strong, broad chest.

“You’ve changed too, you know.” Zuko replied, running his hand up and down Sokka’s side.

Sokka smiled. “You’re so refined now…like a perfectly aged cheese.”

Zuko snorted, unable to contain his laughter. He shook his head but appreciated the humor nonetheless. “You’re comparing me to cheese now?”

“You make a fine gentleman, m’lord.” Sokka burst into a cheeky grin, as childish and playful as ever. “Cheese and all!”

“My personal attendant is so charming, what will I do with him?” Zuko grinned, pulling Sokka into a tight embrace. “What if the guards and servants start to take a liking to you?”

“They would never lay a hand on your personal attendant, my lord.” Sokka answered with a polite smile, still confidently playing the part while returning the hug. “They swore an oath. They are loyal to you, as am I.”

Zuko sighed contentedly, inhaling the smell of ocean water and relishing in the warmth of Sokka’s body. “Allow me to reward your loyalty. It is well-deserved.”

With a wide grin, Zuko tickled Sokka, who howled with laughter. “My lord! This — this is inappropriate!”

“Oh? Tickling is inappropriate?” Zuko leaned in, scattering kisses all over his chest. “How about this?”

“Zuko!” Sokka was still laughing, wiping at the tears at the corners of his eyes.

“You called me by my name,” Zuko smiled, his trail of kisses traveling up Sokka’s neck, tasting his jawline and his cheeks, before finally landing on his lips and lastly, a peck on the tip of his nose. “How inappropriate of you, attendant.”

They continued on like this with their childlike shenanigans, playing around and enjoying themselves in each other’s company. Sharing laughter, Zuko cherished his playmate attendant, his perfect companion. Together they rustled in each other’s arms, limbs caught together, happily tangled in one another. There were tickle fights that were won and lost, stories exchanged, and silent embraces that lasted into the night. They’d almost forgotten where they were and what time it was when they’d gathered their wits again, their affectionate touches running up and down their bodies.

Tonight and only tonight, had they ever felt such a winding road of emotions, tumbling between innocent childishness and grave solemnity at their situation. The distance between them was slight now, their skin touching everywhere that they could, but no matter how prolonged their touches became, their minds reminded them of how unbelievably brief this encounter would be in the span of their lifetimes. Hiding behind their smiles and playful laughter, was their resignation to their separated, lonesome futures.

Apart, they were not only missing each other. A part of them was missing.

Tonight, embracing and holding one another, they were memorizing each other for the days and months and years they would be apart, so their memory of each other would live on forever, no matter how far apart they were.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was just an excuse to write some nsfw zukka but it somehow ended up being super sentimental and kinda sad?? (what happened lmao) This fic was inspired by the feeling of nostalgia, specifically the feeling of missing someone who you used to hang out with, someone who made you so incredibly happy, and I thought that feeling works perfectly between these two boys, so I hope that came through? There are also a lot of songs that inspired this fic (basically The Color of You album by Alina Baraz and the LOG album by Katie)
> 
> But yeah, I think Zuko and Sokka would switch on a regular basis as an actual couple, but here I have bottom Sokka just bc there is a severe lack of that around these parts lol so wowie here’s some gratuitous zukka porn, featuring bottom sokka
> 
> hey so u like zukka and I like zukka…hmu, let’s grab a cup of coffee and talk zukka on [tumblr](http://jhoca.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jhocaaa/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/jhocaaaa)  



End file.
